Of Smoke and Mirrors
by Westerncat
Summary: Things aren't going so good for Jareth or Sarah,Will they end this wall between them,finally love each other,and fix their own problems in the process? read and find out... rated M in later chapters... read and review please.
1. There is something going on

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Labyrinth,but if i did...Oh the possibilities

Sarah stared into the mirror day-dreaming again,almost burning an imaginary hole in it with her gaze. Nothing had panned out for her the way she wanted it. One person pulling her this way,another that way.

Now 23 she had the power to set out and do anything she thought of,but she unlike others she knew,she didnt get the pleasure. She would lay awake at night and think about her time at the Labyrinth,and how evil Jareth seemed at the time.

He had seemed to have a charm about him too. She had to think more about it before she ever thought about calling him at this point in time had to forget about fantasy. Though only eight years ago,it still seemed like yesterday.

Her father demanded more and more of her each day since an accident that ruined his chance of ever walking again,and it was putting a major toll on her. Her stepmother helped here and there but it was far from enough.

It was like she waited till Sarah had some time off to herself just to go and say she had to go run errands,or she was sick,or something in that nature. It made Sarah furious. She knew her stepmother was using her that way.

Not taking much time for her own husband,saying he was no good anymore and he lacked sexual appeal behind his back.

Not that Sarah cared for the last part too much,but she had no right to go and use the both of them.

She recalled many nights when Karen would come stumbling through the doorway smelling of alcohol and cigarettes,smelling like an all around bar,make-up being smeared on her face,and her bra straps hanging down from the previous seduction. This happened every other night and Sarah was sick and tired of it.

She decided to give it another go around,and if that backstabber thinks that she was doing that all secretly,she had another thing coming.

Jareth sat slumped in his throne tapping his riding crop against the side,watching the goblins running here and there. They were pathetic little creatures,but fascinating none the less. He was overly bored.

No one wished away children anymore,and so his Labyrinth was rendered useless.

He would stroll down the paths of his former striving Labyrinth only to find the walls crumbled and the inhabitants of certain parts dead or moved out never to be heard from again.

He could feel the power within him draining slowly everyday. He would lay in his bed sweating,his body refusing to get up,he would wince as pain shot through his body. The goblins were lucky if they saw the king at all.

They would all wonder why their once lively king had turned into a shell of his former self.

He would wish to himself sometimes that Sarah would give him another chance,for them both to reconcile,love _each other_. He just needed her to say his name,then he would have her love and that was the only thing that could make him stronger and help him rebuild his Labyrinth

Jareth conjured a crystal and gazed at Sarah. Her completion pale,and she had dark circles under her emerald green eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. It worried him to see her this way. It meant she was in a great deal of stress,and he would have given anything to releve that look in her eyes. He got up and walked to his bedchambers and laid down.

He stared at the ceiling,and then all of a sudden that pain shot through him causing him to convulse. He clenched his teeth and grabbed the sides of his bed desperate to make it go away,but each time it happened it was longer and more painful,it took all he had to keep from screaming in complete agony.

It finally stopped,the only sound that could be heard was his labored breathing. He had to have help,and he had to help Sarah at any cost.

***

Sarah looked at her watch,it was in the dead of the night and she couldn't find sleep. She felt as if her body was crying out for sleep but her mind would not let that happen. Sighing she threw the covers from her body and went downstairs to grab a glass of water. Staring out into the yard,the way the moonlight eerily lit everything in a pale shade fascinated her,she just had this thing about being scared. She remembered when she was little how she would run a find a flashlight and sneak out in the dark of the night and shine it in the woods to see if eyes would glow back. She noticed a gentle breeze swaying the leaves of the big oak tree and saw perched in the tree an owl,it was white as snow. Shivers ran up her spine at the sight of it,it reminded her of _him_. Her mind had been so wrapped up within the labyrinth since she left that almost everything she saw in some way or another always seemed to have a connection with her time in there...

**Authors Note: **_this part of the story is telling how both Sarah and Jareth's lives are going,and so far it isn't good for either of them,but it will be. To make the story worth wild I need you guys to read and review,and tell me what you think. It will help me lots :)_

_bye for now,WC_


	2. It's just the beginning

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Labyrinth,but if i did...Oh the possibilites**

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. She had an awful time sleeping anymore. Each night was a dream of either Karen or Jareth. One being of hurt,sadness,or anger. It was dragging her deeper and depper into a depressing spiral. She could find no relief anywhere. She loved her dad dearly,but this was getting to be too much.

She had to have a day alone,or a month,even a year maybe.

Yeah she knew that have to wait,she was eager to see what Karen would be doing tonight so she could catch her in the act. Though she knew already what Karen had in mind. So she jumped out of bed and got dressed. She peered through the curtain and watched as Karen walked to her car.

"That little--" Sarah whispered to herself.

She looked over at a sleeping Toby his cute blond curls framing his face. She wondered why such a woman could do such thing to her own family.Her father knew nothing about this. Did she even think about Toby and his welfare. Did she even care?

At least Toby had her to care for him now. Sarah walked over and rubbed his hair and smiled to herself. Why she ever wished him away before was a complete mystery. But it gave her a chance to meet a mysterious man as well.

She remembered those ice-blue mismatched eyes of his,looking into her pure soul. And that smile of his... She shook her head,she had to focus on the task at hand.

She waited five minutes before going to her own car to make sure Karen had no clue as to who was following her. She backed out the driveway to see the red tail lights glaring in the distance.

After an hour of following Karen she finally got to the city. They drove around four corners before stoping at Lone City.

"What a pathetic woman." Sarah said to herself. Sarah parked into an ally and watched as Karen ran to the other side of town to the bar. A man was waiting on the outside and grabbed her and kissed her and they walked hand in hand to a house (presumably his) and went inside. Sarah had caught her red handed secretly.

And all she needed was proof... And she would darn well get it,if it was the last thing shed do.

_The moon was bright in the black sky tonight,it bathed everything in silver. Jareth stood at the edge of a pond staring into its depths. Watching as the light bugs danced over the surface,he smiled to himself. It reminded him of the time he and Sarah shared a dance. He enjoyed every second then,while she had hated it. _

_He walked around the edge for a few minutes humming an all to familiar tune. 'Jareth...' He heard his name and his head snapped around. That voice was so enticing,so sweet and gentle... Puzzled he looked around,finding no one he resumed humming. 'Jareth...' There it was again! This time he waited a few minutes before looking. _

_Again his name was called and this time he looked up into emerald green eyes. His eyes went wide, and he dropped to his knees. It was his beautiful Sarah,she had come to him...willingly. He took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled and bent down and kissed him. He felt like he was going to die. He stood up and his mouth claimed hers. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Iv have been waiting for you,my dear Sarah." But just after he was finally conviced he had her she blurted out "Im sorry Jareth but i have to go." She turned to leave but Jareth stopped her short. "But why,why must you leave me,we have only just started..." He said with deep pleading in his voice. "Im so very sorry,but this cant happen,yet..." And with that she turned loose and dissapeared..._

Jareth awoke sweating. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. That dream had felt so real.

He could swear he had heard his name for real. But no one was here. He shut his eyes tight as tears rolled down the sides of his face.

But the one thing that had stood out in that dream to him was the word "Yet" That word alone had such meaning to him now,it lifted a small weight from his heavy heart. He still had hope that one day they would forget the past and strive for the future.

Though,he couldnt wait anymore,he had to gather what little magic he had to go to the Aboveground. He tryed to conjure a crystal and that annoying pain shot through him again causing him to drop the marble sized peice of glass. Though so small it shattered into a million peices. He had to prepare,but what ever it took he was going to get to Sarah...

**Aurthors Note: So what do you guys think so far,is it good, is it bad. Its starting to get a little deeper into their lives a little bit. Karen is a real pain in the a-- and is doing really bad things,lol, Sarah is fighing the urge to call Jareth,Jareth is almost powerless,Oh the suspense...! **

**Thanks guys for the reviews,they are greatly appriciated,I need alot more if your going to see more chapters people,j/k ;)**


	3. Sordid details following

_**Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews,you all are great!**_

_Sarah stared at a slow setting sun out over the lake. The rays of red and gold hitting the water giving it a highlighted glow. The one thing she loved more than anything in the world,was a beautiful sunset,but of couse who didnt. She would sing songs she didnt know she knew,and it was like someone was singing with her in her head,a male voice,a chaming male voice. She was lured by it somehow,and she didnt know why. She would find herself reaching out for the man singing with her even though she didnt see him. If someone had saw her like that they would probably think she was drinking. Shed have to shake her head and get back to reality. She walked around the lake throwing little peices of bread into it while the fish devoured it in a split second._

_"Sarah..." She heard her name and was a little freaked out by it,no one knew she was here,and there wasnt anyone around for miles. But the voice that said her name,was like the one singing with her in her head and it sounded all too familiar. She turned around and saw no one,still a little scared but relaxed at the same time she walked up to a tree and put her back to it. She waited around to see if someone would call her name again,when it didnt she walked to the edge of the lake and threw more bread. She herd a little whoosh sound,and the sound of feet landing on the ground behind her. She gulped,she had little notion of what or who it could be but she had a faint idea. She closed her eyes and turned around,when she did a pair of mismatched eyes stared back at her. "Sarah,I have been waiting for you my dear..." He said with a husky tone. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked like she was going to faint. "I have been waiting for you too Jareth..."_

Sarah awoke with a start. God,it seemed like the dream was so real. She couldnt put her finger on it. She wanted that dream to be real. Sarah cracked her neck cause of the position she had been in. She had been sleeping in her car still parked from watching Karen last night. "How long have i been sitting here?" She asked herself quietly. She glared at her watch. It was two in the morning,she had been sitting there for 4 hours. Karens car was still parked as well. That dog she called her 'stepmother' was **still** doing some guy. Karens favourite tv show was

'Sex and the City'

"go figure..." she thought.

She decided to go and just see what this bitch was up to. She got out of her car slowly and silently ran towards the house. She touched the door handle to see if it was unlocked. She prayed that it was somehow. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tight as she twisted the handle slowly. And to her amazment it opened.

She walked in slowly,the house was dark and no lights on anywhere. The only thing illuminated was the digital clock on what she thought to be the stove,luckily she had a small light on her keychain in her pocket.

She reached in trying not to make the keys jingle as she unhooked it from the chain. When she finally got it loose she walked to the stairs slowly walking up them to the top. One of the doors was slightly cracked,she knew she was taking a giant risk but walked over to the door and peeked in anyway the moonlight illuminating the room. What she saw almost made her vomit on the spot,although she was seething with anger,she backed away.

Trying to silently back away she steped on a noisy board.

She heard the sounds coming from the room abrubtly stopped. Her eyes widened.

"What was that?!" She heard Karen say. "Im not sure." She heard the male voice reply.

Sarah slid herself as far into a corner with a dresser as she could,because it blocked the view of the room,and she just prayed that they would let the sound go.

She sat there sweating,she tryed to slow her breathing so no one would hear her. After what seemed like an eternity of silence,she decided the coast was clear, and besides it was getting light out. She slid to her knees (which was very painful in a cramped space) trying to make as little noise as possible. When she finaly got to her feet she avoided the demon board and walked fast down the stairs.

As soon as she did she let out a deep breath. As she stood there a few minutes she couldve sworn someone was breathing on her neck but as she turned around no one was there. She finaly decided that it was time to get the hell out of this place and leave Karen to her own devices. She would get what was coming to her soon.

She got to the door and she was about to grab the handle when her head was jerked back and she was slamed to the ground. As she opened her eyes she saw the man standing over her and Karen standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"So little detective Sarah has decided to check up on ol mom?" Karen said,sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Sarah gritted her teeth. She couldve gotten up right then and there and knocked out every one of her teeth and made a necklace out of them.

Karen walked closer to Sarah and kneeled down to her face. "You know,I could have you arrested for breaking and entering,or being on private property." Karen said a sweetly as a lemon. "I could have Kevin here kidnap Toby and say you know where he could be,and wont tell us,or I could kill your father and put you at the scene of the crime,Cause there is no use for him at all, he is just like your mother."

Sarah looked at her in pure disgust and hatered. "You WILL NOT get away with this!"

Sarah screamed at Karen and slapped her in the face. Kevin grabbed her wrist and yanked her off of the ground. "Let go of me you sob!" She bit Kevins arm and drew blood. Kevin slapped her as hard as he could. Sarah gasped and fell to the ground rubbing her face.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are coming into MY house and invading me and Karens privacy?!"

Sarah stared at him numbly. "She is a married woman,she has a 7 year old child.Do you enjoy these kind of actions to a woman like that?" Kevin looked around for a minute, "Personaly I dont care,you look fine yourself." He said with a toothy grin. Sarah felt sick to her stomach as Kevin started to walk toward her. She started backing away and he lunged at her pulling her in a kiss. She tryed fighting him off but it was no use,he was as strong as a bull.

She started screaming and he put a hand over her mouth,wincing as she bit deep into his hand,he held strong.

Sarahs brain was burning,she wanted out,she wanted justice,she wanted a life. What would Toby and her father do if she wasnt there? All of this was running through her head,she was trying to think of a way out of this.

And then all of a sudden the name,_his _name came to her mind. She managed to push Kevins hand away only for a moment to yell. "Jaaaaaarrrrreeeeeettttttthhhhh!!" She screamed with all her might praying that he would come.

She didnt know why she called him but he would be her only way out.

**ClIfFhAnGeR :)**

**Thank you guys for the reviews,you guys are great!!**


	4. A flash of light,and a smoking pistol

_A/N:Thank you guys all for the reviews,im so glad yall like it. i think I have what it takes to make this story interesting: an awsome imagination lol :D _

_Warning:There are some strong words in here. _

**Disclaimer:I dont own the Labyrinth...but is I did,Oh the possibilities!**

**I own Kevin for a short while,(he sure is an ass)**

Jareth tossed and turned in his bed trying to find a comfortable position. He could hear a voice in his dream calling to him like the one the night before,only this time it was distressed and it sounded exactly like Sarah. The scream was pulling at his heart,but he didnt know if it was real. 'Jaaareeetttthhhhhh!!'

His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. It was Sarah;calling for him,for real, and he just knew she was in deep trouble. He jumped out of bed and took a deep breath trying to find the magic within him. Sweat formed on his forehead and he suddenly changed into his owl form.

Appearing in a room,he franticly looked around for Sarah. He saw a man kissing her and ripping her clothes.

He was shocked at the sight. He flew over to Kevin and scrached him in the face. When Jareth backed off to catch his breath,Kevin stood there just dumbfounded. "Who let that fucking bird in my house?!"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw the mismached eyes of the owl,and right then and there she knew he had come to save her. Sarah got up and tryed to push Kevin,but he backhanded her breaking her nose.

This enraged Jareth and he flew at Kevin scratching him more before he could react. His face now pouring blood.Kevin ran to a droor and pulled out a pistol. "No!" Sarah screamed. "Whats the matter Sarah,dont want your bird friend to die?" He said smiling.

"Why are you doing this you bastard?!"

Kevin pointed the gun at Sarah. "All Karen ever talked about was how great her life would have been if she hadnt met you or your family,all she is doing is righting a wrong,so to speak." He laughed.

Sarah had never felt such hate for anyone in her life before like she did now for Kevin and Karen. "You should just waltz your big ass over to her and tell her our lives were just fine before her ugly ass entered it!"

Jareth was on the window sill listening intently to the conversation. This was the Sarah he knew. The deep core temper,she was not one to stand down in a fight. But he just knew in his gut that this fight would not be ended quietly.

"She isnt righting a wrong,she is being extremly neglectful,and stupid,and so are you. She needs to live with the fact that the choices she made before you were her own,not made by someone else,she screwed her own life up,or so she thinks,she can move on but this is certainly not the way to do it,divorce my father and end it the right way,I could take care of Toby and my father WAY better than she ever could!"

Sarah had to back herself up a little here.

She had just spilled her guts to a guy she didnt even know and totaly hated.

"Well,none of this is my problem,and you know I will not have you interfering in my life with Karen,and the only way you would ever stay out is if you were done away with,and im just the man to do it." He smiled and cocked his gun

He had his finger on the trigger.

Sarah knew that this would be the end of her,she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

A shot was fired but she didnt feel any pain. It was defening. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kevin lying on the ground along with the owl. Her face drained of any color.

She ran to Jareths side,his white feathers now stained crimson. He was breathing but barely. "Oh God,Jareth!" She whispered.

She wached as he changed into human form. Where the bullet hole was in his middle while he was the owl,was now in his chest. He looked up at Sarah. "Sarah,I never thought you..would...call me again,and not...in this way."

He tried to laugh but coughed instead. Tears welled up in her eyes,she really did love this man,and he cared for her like no other man did. "Jareth,I really do love you,I understand now,I didnt before but I do now,do you hear me!?" He reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Yes my dear Sarah,I couldnt have...lived if it wasnt looking at your beautiful...face every morning. The Labyrinth...is in ruin,but that is because you and...I dont see each other,you are part of the labyrinth,without...you it has crumbled..." He stared to lose consciousness from the blood loss as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Oh,God,Jareth dont you dare die on me now!" She reached in her pocket and got her cell phone out and dialed 911 as fast as she could...

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah sat in the ER for what seemed like hours,but time didnt matter to her now,only Jareth did,and his life mattered now. She felt horrible for leaving Jareth,but she had made a small mistake and almost lost her brother. She sat and cried silently and nodded off. After a while the doctor finally shook her awake.He was a tall man with sandy hair and freckled cheeks. "Are related to him in any way?" The doctor asked her in a low voice.

Sarah ran these words through her head,of course she wanted to be related to him,and be his wife but she wasnt just yet and she hoped what she asked the doctor next would be what she wanted to hear. "Yes,Im his wife."

Her breath caught in her throat,she had just taken a giant step.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked slowly,her green eyes wide. The doctor had deep sympathy in his eyes. "Yes,he is stable,but his heart has stopped beating three times,hell be lucky if he makes it through the night.He has an unknown blood type,we havent figured out it yet,but it is strange and it is very,very unheard of." The doctor scratched his head as if in thought.

Sarah smiled inwardly. 'He is Fae.' she thought to herself,Hoggle had told her that in one of their many conversations what seemed like so long ago. "Can I go see him?" She asked extemly hopeful. "Yes,you may go and see him."

She was briming with joy she hugged the doctor and ran to Jareths room.

She grabbed the handle of the door afraid of what shape Jareth was in,but she braved herself. She opened the door slowly and walked in to the sound of monitors all around him.

There he was lying in bed,he had tubes going this way and that in his arms,he had a breathing tube down his throat.

A medly of wires were connected to is chest to make sure he was ok.

He was in horrible shape. For the third time that night,tears came to her eyes. His beautiful blond hair was matted down with sweat. She had so much to tell him. But that have to wait just like it had for the last 7 years,and it would all come out.

Oh dear...

_Listen to 'Dont Cry (Original) By Guns n Roses when reading this,its kinda sad,it kinda fits the story,just a tad..._

_WC_


	5. It all comes out

Disclaimer: IDOA :)

Thanks so much for the positive reviews,all of them are greatly appreciated.

Sarah walked over to the side of the bed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was in really bad shape. He had dark circles under his eyes,his skin was pale and glazed with sweat,his platinum blond hair slicked back. Something deep inside told her he was sick before she had called him to save her and the gun shot wound didnt help much.

She felt horrible,she didn't want things to take such a dramatic turn for the worse.

What about her father and Toby? For some reason she was thinking about Karen. That woman was was the filth on the bottom of trash cans to Sarah,the relationship as a family was severed greatly.

"God,what did I do to deserve this?" She said quietly to herself.

She buried her face in her hands. As tears threatened to fall she heard a moaning sound,she looked up and saw Jareth turn his head. Her eyes went wide,she grabbed his hand.

"Jareth,I'm here,can you hear me?!"

He laid still,but she knew he heard her somewhere.

She knew he would be ok. At least she had him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later...

The first thing Jareth had immediately noticed was the white-hot pain in his chest and the blurred images he was seeing.

He had tried to heal himself right after Kevin shot him so he could return to the underground and find a real healer but his magic wasnt working and he went unconsious,this was a big problem. Another thing that came to his mind, was that he didnt will himself out of owl form.

His vision finally cleared and he saw Sarah sitting in the chair asleep. He tried to speak but found he couldnt get a word out,something was in his throat forcing air into his lungs.

He looked at his arms,there were needles stuck in his veins. He could feel whatever type of liquid flowing steadly into him. He wanted to get up and get out but his body was refusing to do anything,it was fustrating but he was somewhat relaxed.

'It's probably some of the drugs these humans use...' Jareth thought to himself.

But he noticed that the pain was coming back in wads wracking his body silently.

He was about to drift back into a painful sleep when a knock came to the door. And Sarah bolted awake turning her sleepy gaze to the door.

A short woman walked in with medium brown hair. "Good Morning,Mr. Jareth. Are you awake so we can take this tube out now and get you well?" She asked in the most polite voice she could manage. All Jareth could do was nod happily as he eyed her. This made the nurse laugh.

Jareth,for the life of him could not understand why anybody would be laughing,even just trying to livin' up the place,he felt no need to laugh. He just sat back and glared at her.

"Ok now,your gonna need to cough really hard when I pull this out,cause you might choke." Jareth nodded once more and attempted to sit up but groaned from the pain his chest and slamed back into the bed.

"Easy now,well get that seen about,just let me get this out real quick!" She walked over the bed and sat on the side.

"Ok,on the count of 1,2,3 cough!" He did so and it came right out. "Now,isn't that better?" The nurse said smiling.

"Yes,very." Jereth replied hoarsly.

"Ok then,I'll be back in a moment to change the bandage,and I'll get you a pain reliver." Jareth nodded once again.

She finally exited the room. Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel Sarah's gaze on him.

He hated to look vunerable in front of her. He had come to help her,not end up in the care of others.

She wasnt looking so good herself. She had a cut below her lip and bruses on her nose and under her eyes. Did none of the doctors see her?!

On the outside he was in pain but on the inside he was seething with anger. All of this came back to Kevin. "That damnable bastard..." Jareth whispered to himself through gritted teeth. The silence was deafening,he knew that alot of questions would be asked and lots would have to be painfully anwered.

Jareth finally opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. She was staring directly at his chest with tears in her eyes,probably looking at the badage that was tinted bright red. "Jareth,I-I'm sorry I called you at a really bad time,I never ment for you to get hurt." Sarah said lowering her head shelding the tears falling from Jareths view.

Jareth could not belive what he was hearing.

The woman that had defied him through everything,that refused him,the woman he loved deeply,that he would give his life for,and almost did,was blaming herself for everything.

"Sarah,don't." was all Jareth could manage. He wished he could comfort her,make her feel good about herself,to make all the pain she had went through for others dissapear. "Sarah,look at me. I want to help you."

Sarah couldnt belive what she was hearing either. Who knew such few words could make such a great impact.

She thought he would have hated her for not calling him in years,and also the fact that she had beaten him at his own game,but no,he wanted to help...her.

"Jareth,how could you possibly want to help me?

all I have ever done was take you for granted,you did everything I asked,you offered me everything and I threw it back in your face,I was spoiled and selfish,you should never want to help me for what I have done..." She looked up into his peircing ice blue eyes.

"Sarah,from the moment I layed eyes on you,something had pulled at my heart,I didn't know what it ment at first and I tryed to play it off by acting cold and unforgiving,It made me realize that someone actualy had a place in my heart and I didn't want to accept it because no one had ever had such an effect on me like that before and I tryed to push it on you all at once."

Jareth swallowed hard knowing he had just spilled everything to her,but he knew that this would have to come out one day.

He searched her face for any kind of emotion,but she simply smiled and walked over to the bed. "And you Jareth,never have I met a man so strong with love before like you." She said pulling him into a kiss. Jareth happily obliged by closing his eyes and pulling her closer "I love you Sarah." He breathed. "I love you too Jareth." Sarah whispered pulling back.

It was a deep passionate kiss that came from the core of them both. A knock at the door abruptly ended the kiss. "Sorry I took so long,Mr. Jareth,and hello Mrs. Sarah." It was the nurse again. She saw that Sarah was inches away from his face and she knew immediately what they had been doing.

"Oh,sorry did I interupt anything,I'm terribly sorry if I did!?" The nurse bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly.

"No,not at all um..I just gave him a quick kiss to relieve some of his pain." Sarah smiled sweetly,Jareth grinned in knowing.

"Well its nice to have some true lovebirds around once in a while,I have to change your bandage and run a few more tests before we can be sure you can leave,so you'll just need to sit tight." She removed the bandage and wiped away some remaining dry blood.

Sarah for some reason was jealous that this woman was even touching Jareth,but she quickly buried the feeling.

Jareth winced here and there because it was still so painful as she wiped the wound,but she finally rubbed a cooling ointment on it and it felt somewhat better and she put a fresh patch over it and sealed it with tape.

She grabbed his arm and inserted the needle injecting more pain reliving medicine into him and he was somewhat greatful,but he wanted the woman to leave already.

She finally left the two alone again...

A/N: Well,what do ya think,its been really hard writing this chapter,but it has also been fun,If you guys have any ideas,let me know.

I'm already starting another Laby Fic,so yall should look forward to seeing that later on this year. Well,I'm going now and there will be more soon.

Bye for now, WC


	6. Time will crawl

**Disclaimer: same ol,don't own the labyrinth**

Jareth had been awake all night wondering Just how he would work out this life with Sarah. She had her own demons,and part of her life was basicaly hell on earth,and all of that was because of her stepmother Karen. If he ever saw that woman there would be some strong words between them. He sighed and turned over and looked at Sarah.

She was sleeping soundly for once,her dark brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. This was the way he wanted to see her,not pained and worrying about things. He had his own problems to worry about.

His magic wasnt working,and he didnt know if he was going to be able to make it back to the underground. He had to do something and find a way for them both to get out from this world. "Ill find a way..." He mumbled to himself as sleep claimed him.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Sarah said shaking Jareth lightly. "Guess what?" She said excitedly.

"Hmm?" Jareth moaned as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Your getting out today!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

"Finally,I was starting to get sick of this place,it smells horrible here."

"Well,hospitals arent ment to smell good,they are to help a sick person,or someone in bad shape such as you were. Your a bit better now arent you?" Jareth sighed at the question. "Here,I am."

He said turning his gaze to the giant window. Sarahs smile turned into a puzzled expresion. "What do you mean?" Jareth sighed once more.

"Sarah,my magic is not working,it wasnt even working well before I come here. I was extremly lucky to have even made it here to save you like that.Its the Labyrinth,its dying and it needs my power to survive,and with no power I might as well be human,and the labyrinth might as well be nothing." Jareth said with disgust. Sarah laughed which caused Jareth to snap his gaze toward her. "I would love to know what you think is so damn funny?!" Jareth growled through gritted teeth

"Sorry,I was just comparing my life with yours for a sec there." Sarah smiled at his glare.

She laughed again at his appearence. His hair was in an even worse untameable mess then it originally was,and he didnt have that charming smell right now either. The Goblin king she knew would have never _ever_ let himself get like that. "You seriously need a bath." Sarah said putting her hands on her hips standing at the end of the bed. Jareth rolled his eyes. "If I had magic-"

"Well you know what,you dont right now,and right now your in my world and youll have to do things the way _we _do it okay. And you need to get clean,and as soon as they come and clean your wound you can take a bath."

Jareth did not at all like to be ordered around,especially by a human girl no less.

Jareth muttered something inaudible but forced a smile. "Yes Im not that good looking now am I?" He said grinning. Sarah could not help but burst into laughter until her sides hurt. It made him feel warm inside to hear her laugh she really needed it. After she finally caught her breath she slamed down into her chair.

"God,that felt good. I dont think Iv laughed that much since I dont know when." Jareth sat back smirking,utterly amused with himself for actualy making Sarah laugh,if he had that effect,who knew how else he could make her feel. He cetainly knew how she made him feel.

He looked into her emerald green eyes,God how he could get lost in them. She returned the favour by staring into his mismatched eyes,they made her melt inside everytime she looked into them. It was a long tense moment before she broke free of his gaze and as she did there was a knock at the door. The same nurse from the night before peeked her head around the door to see if it was safe to come in,after seeing so she walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Jareth,today we are releasing you,your good as new. All we need to do is change your bandage,check your vitals and you can be on your way." Jareth nodded and sat patiently as she removed the needles from his arms and cleaned his wound.

After she exited the room Jareth swung his legs to over the side of the bed and took a deep breath. Sarah eyed him. "Jareth you still need to be careful,you arent 100 percent yet."

"Sarah could you kindly look away for a moment?" Jareth said in a low voice. Sarah smirked and turned around. She heard him grunting and a slight ripping sound before he exclaimed "There!" She spun around.

Jareth had torn the hospital gown he was wearing and tied it around his waste,leaving his upper body exposed. Sarah covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"And we will definetly need to get you some clothes,before and after we leave. So that means Im going to have to run to the store and get you clothes cause you cant leave here like that. Would you happen to know your size?" She asked as she looked him up and down. He stopped in thought. "At this moment I cant remember,so just get what you think fits." He sighed. "Ok,youll have to stay here,and after I get back Ill take you to find clothing you like." Sarah said reaching for her purse. Jareth walked over to the bathroom door and went in. He had never seen an aboveground bathroom and he was sure they variated from this,and he was clueless as to how they worked. Just as he was about to close the door behind him Sarah knocked on it."Jareth,did you think I wasnt going to show you how the bathroom worked?"

Jareth looked at the things in the room. "It had slipped my mind." He said grinning. "Well Ill turn the shower on for you." Jareth watched as she turned two knobs and water came spraying out at the top. "Now all you need to do is get in and use the soap to wash your hair and-" She stopped as she saw him smirking. "Oh yeah I forgot,you know all about that stuff. Ok then when you get ready to get out you turn them the other way until it cuts off." She walked out. "Thank you Sarah." Jareth replied looking into her eyes. She quickly broke the gaze and exited the room.

"Your welcome Jareth."

Now he was clean again,and it felt really good. He went and looked in the small mirror and towel dried his hair untill it was puffy like he had it before. But all he needed was clothes,and just as he thought about it Sarah walked in with a couple bags of clothes. "Wow you look alot better!" Sarah said sitting the bags on the bed. She pulled out a black polo shirt and some blue jeans,with a pair of black boots. "Lets see how this looks on you." She said handing him the clothes. After a few minutes the door opened. "Oh my God! You look wonderful!"

Everything fit him perfecly. The shirt made his chest look a bit more muscular and the pants with the boots made him fit in with all of the modern fashion. "Yes,It makes me look tough." Jareth said puffing out his chest and smirking. Sarah giggled.

"But you know until you get you magic back we are gonna have to make you fit in,the clothes are fine. Besides I have more pairs of clothes for you,but we need to work on your hair."

Jareths face fell. "Are you kidding me?"

"Jareth,Im sorry. When we get to my house Ill sneak you into my bedroom and Ill work on your hair." Jareth still looked crushed to have to cut his hair but quickly found a new conversation coming on.

"So how is Toby?"

Sarah looked a bit startled by the question. "Hes fine,Why do you ask?"

"No reason,just wanted to know how the little chap was doing after all these years." Jareth said pulling on the boots.

"I stopped by on the way here to see how my father and him were doing and Karen was there. It was like I never left and they dont even know Karen was gone." Sarah balled her fists but took in a deep breath. "Ill find a way to fix this." She said closing her eyes. "_We'll _ find a way." Jareth said giving her a reasuring look. This made tears come to her eyes. Jareth actually wanted to help her. "Jareth you really don't hav-" "I want to. Sarah I have said it before and Ill say it again, You have helped me in ways you could never imagine all the while being yourself. You have changed me inside." He stood up and took her into the strongest embrace. She buried her face in his chest careful not to touch the bad side. She could have almost fallen asleep in his arms until she heard a grumbling sound. Jareth pulled away and cleared his throat,clearly embarrassed. "Jareth,you must be starving,you havent eaten in days." Sarah said feeling hungry herself. Jareth just shrugged. "Well lets pack all of this stuff up and we'll get out of here."

"Sounds good to me..." Jareth replied.

**A/N: finally! Im so sorry that took so long,I have been trying different things,and I hope to have lots more chapters written for you guys :)**

_bye for now,WC_


	7. New Beginnings

A/N- Hello everyone,I'm am so glad you guys like this story it has a very interesting plot...But anyway Yes,I have the fact that Jareth and Sarah love each other (I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff),but there are going to be lots of twists and turns along the way so hold on. :)

After showing Jareth the places to eat they finaly decided on a place. "Well,I guess you like chicken."

"Oh very much so,we have made chicken every way you can imagine." Jareth said as he straitened his jacket. It was a fair restaraunt,not too fancy but not dull either. The waiter came by greeted and handed both Jareth and Sarah a menu.

After staring at Jareth's hair for a few minutes he finaly walked off. Sarah was determined to keep from bursting into laughter right then and there.

"Um Jareth,this is why I have to fix your hair." Sarah whispered stabbing at some green beans on her plate. Jareth said nothing but kept a rather annoyed look on his face.

"As long as I live,I don't think I'll ever understand how your world works." Jareth said crossing his arms over his chest slightly wincing as he did so.

"Lighten up,you'll get used to it." Sarah said sipping her wine. Jareth just rolled his eyes.

After a long drive around town,the finally arived at the house.

"Jareth,I dont know if Karen is in there and things might get ugly inside,so until then I think it would be best if you waited here,I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire." Sarah said as she put the car into park. Jareth just shook his head.

"You know Sarah,when I get my magic back I promise I will wipe that woman's mind so fast..." Jareth stopped short as he gasped in pain and leaned back.

"What's wrong Jareth?" Sarah touched his face trying to make him feel better. His breathing was labored and he arched his back in pain. "It's happening again,It's the labyrinth. It needs my magic,I may not have much time." He said through gritted teeth.

"There's nothing you can do about it right now is there?!" Sarah said fearing for Jareth. He shook his head taking in deep breaths.

"I haven't told you before,but a Princess named Talania,believes she is heir to my throne. But someone associated with her has somehow cut my magic to the Labyrinth,so now without it it is slowly dying. And yet still in the Labyrinth I wasn't able to do anything about it." He said grabbing his head in pain.

"Sarah,you have no idea how lucky I was to have saved you. I don't know where that little bit of magic came from to be honest. I was almost completly drained of all my magic. Fae beings,such as my self cannot live very long without magic in their veins,I have some time still but I will have to get my power back as soon as possible."

"I'm missing something else besides magic,and I believe you know what that is." Jareth said as he took Sarah's hand in his. A weak smile danced across his face.

"How am I supposed to help?" Sarah looking straight into his eyes.

"That we will both know in time my dear. Now let's just try and get through now." He said loosening his shirt.

Sarah looked at him worridly. He still looked weak,he still looked very pale and all the red flags popped up in her mind. If all of what Jareth was saying was true,he was in very real danger.

"Well I think I can get you in unnoticed,that is unless Toby is in his room which _had _to be right beside mine." Sarah put her face in her hands.

Jareth put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry,I can be as quick as a cat."

She opened the back door slowly as she could dragging Jareth behind her. She looked in the kitchen and fortunatly no one was there,but then something bumped her leg and she clamped her hand over her eyes. She heard Jareth laugh lightly.

"Look,there's the problem right there." She looked through her fingers.

He pointed to the old english sheepdog Merlin who was happily wagging his tail waiting for Sarah to pet him.

"Oh Merlin!" She whispered as she bent down to pet him.

"Now,my room is down the hall,and from what I can see,Dad and Karen's door is shut so they won't be a problem and Toby's door is shut as well." She turned to look at him and he seemed to be lost in her eyes.

"When we get to the room,you can drool over me then." Jareth smiled at the sudden image of her red face and walked to the room.

Her room was nothing special,just old pictures hanging here and there showing things of the past.

Her love for the fantasy world was not as prominent as it had been,but it still showed. Something in paticular caught his eye,a golden colored book labled simply 'Stuff'. He picked it up and dusted it off. As he opened the book a folded peice of paper fell at his feet. He picked it up and was amazed at what he saw. It was a perfectly detailed drawing of him,every aspect on the dot.

"You like it? I drew it before we met and I didn't even know what you looked like." Sarah said walking up behind him. She had startled him but she would have never known.

"I didn't know you could draw Sarah. This isn't just stuff." He said still staring at his portrait.

"Well,I guess there are alot of things we don't know about eachother." She turned a reddened face to her vanity and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She knew he was staring at her,her back almost felt hot from his gaze.

He loved her,that much she knew but she kept thinking there was always going to be a broken line between them somewhere,no matter what happened thought,they would always be there for eachother.

"Ok,come sit down so I can figure out what to do with that wild mane of yours."

"Can't wait to get your hands on me can you?" Jareth said smiling. He sat down and she ran her fingers through his soft blond hair. He smelt like a summer night and it was intoxicating.

"Jareth I really wouldn't do this if I didn't have to,I love the way your hair looks now." Sarah face showed defeat as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry Sarah,it will grow back you know,plus I have been wondering what I would look like with a different hairstyle for once."

"Yeah I know that but it suits you,and I don't want you to have to change. But I have to so I'll get a magazine and let you look through it and see what you like." He scaned through tons of pages before he saw something that might fit him. It was a short cut with bangs in the front the celebrity sporting the look was David Bowie.

"I think I could do that." Sarah said and she went to cutting. Jareth watched as his long hair fell to the floor in large portions,but before long it was exactly like the one on the page. Sarah looked at the page and back at Jareth.

"Good God,you look exactly like David Bowie!" She exclaimed nearly dropping the scissors.

Jareth stared at the page searching for some type of resemblence between him and the man on the page.

"He is a sharp looking man,but I don't believe I resemble him." Jareth said as he brushed the hair off of his shoulders.

"Oh but you do,very much so!" She studied his face as if she had discovered a hidden jem.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a complement then." Jareth said looking into the mirror suddenly pleased with himself.

Sarah just stood in amazment at how Jareth resembled David Bowie,the great musical genious.

She was about to put the scissors back in the droor when a knock at her door startled her and she dropped them and she looked at Jareth.

"Yes?" Sarah pointed to the closet for Jareth to get into but Jareth didn't understand what she ment so he just stared at her puzzled. "Get in the closet!" she said quietly throught gritted teeth

"Sarah when did you get home?" It was her fathers voice on the other side.

"A few minutes ago,I meant to stop by and tell you,do you need me to get you something?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Sarah,I am still mobile and capable of doing things for myself. Do you by chance know what is wrong with Karen,I have been trying to talk to her but she has been avoiding me any chance she gets,and I thought you might know what is bothering her." Sarah smiled because she knew that Karen was dealing with a small case of grief.

"Um no,but I'll talk to her when I get my clothes changed."

"Ok sweetheart,see you in a few." Sarah put her back to the door,and sighed heavily.

"Man that was close,we need to be more careful,If my dad knew I had some guy in here with me,he would freak. Even though I'm 23 years old now." Jareth just smiled at her with his head poking out the closet door. "Some 'guy' huh,I'm your guy."

"I know that silly,I could never see myself without you again." She planted a kiss on his lips as he enveloped her in a hug.

A/N; that little thing about Jareth getting his hair cut like Bowie's is quite funny,and just so you know it looks like his hair does on The Heart's Filthy Lesson video :)


	8. Looking for things in plain sight

_I dont own the Labyrinth,but if I did...Oh the possibilities..._

_So are we getting closer to Jareth getting his control of his labyrinth and getting his powers back? _

_Only I know,muhahahah evil smile_

* * *

Sarah had not gotten any sleep that night. The feud with Karen was put on the back burner after a little talk they had and Sarah didn't think that she would be much of a problem anymore.

She was extremly worried for Jareth's health as well as the labyrinth. She didn't know what to do to help Jareth but to be there for him like he was for her. And it astounded her that he actualy forgave her after all that time. She looked at him lying under the cover beside her. His breathing wasn't as deep as it was supposed to be but he was asleep. Sarah rolled over to the crook of his arm and layed there.

"Sarah..." Jareth moaned now awake and looking at her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing at the moment,can't I just look at your beautiful face?" Jareth ran his fingers through her hair. He saw that Sarah was slightly dumbfounded. "Um,how can you see anything? It's pitch black in here." Jareth grinned at himself. "Fae have very addaptive sight,we can see much like cats can in total darkness." Sarah's mouth went to an 'o' shape. "Damn,that's right.

Jareth I would think it best if we knew everything about eachother,you've been here for a week and still I know so little about you." Sarah said placing her hands on what she felt to be his chest. "Yes I believe we should and the one thing I have to ask to begin this is,do you really love me?" Sarah reached over and felt for the switch on her lamp.

It illuminated the room poorly but it still showed his sharp features,and he looked beyond serious.

"Do you think I would have called you,or let alone let you stay here if I didn't?" Jareth sighed.

"That still doesn't anwser the question,and still that would not give me any reason to believe you do." Sarah just stared at him with her jaw dropped. 'Now there's the arrogant asshole I used to know.' Sarah thought for a quick second.

"What the hell do you think I am? I have had to deal with a bitch who only cares about fresh meat when she can get it,and my father sure as hell couldn't do a damned thing about it even if he wanted to! Plus I have stayed with you to make sure you didn't die,So I have had my arms pulled in every direction possible." Sarah looked furious. Jareth was getting a touch of anger in his eyes as well.

"If you hadn't called me I would not had got shot in the first place." Jareth crossed his arms and Sarah's hands balled into fists. She looked about ready to spit nails. "I needed you,and from the looks of it now YOU needed me!" Jareth stared at her,his mismatched ice blue orbs peircing her very soul.

Something flashed across his face and it didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. He had actualy looked sorry. Sarah put her hand to her head,for she now had a throbbing headache.

"Jareth,I'm sorry for snapping,but we need to be here for eachother,you are all I have." Sarah said with tears now threatening to fall.

"Sarah I am dreadfully sorry as well for being so damn persistent,asking awkward questions not of the right time." Jareth ran his thumb down her cheek to wipe away the fresh tears. "For you are all I have as well." Sarah threw her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. Sarah gently pulled away and looked into his eyes once again,her eyes begging him to kiss her. And almost like he had read her mind,his mouth was instantly on hers. Sarah reached at his shirt desperate to get it unbuttoned. She ran her fingers across his chest making him shudder. She traced the scar just below his heart and Jareth gently took her hand and kissed it.

She could throw daggers at you with her eyes one minute and the next she would be so quick to appologize. It reminded him of himself at times.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Jareth whispered into her ear placing kisses up and down her neck.

"Jareth,we need to stop. This is my parent's house and they might hear us."

Sarah's mind screamed at her for backing down and she felt a pang of regret. Jareth just sighed and slid down and laid on his back staring at the celing and Sarah could not help but feel he would be angry with her again. She turned her back to Jareth and started to cry silently hoping Jareth wouldn't hear her,but being what Jareth was he could have heard her a mile away.

He reached up and touched her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Jareth,you might as well want nothing to do with me,just like everyone else,I just get in the way of things." "Sarah,come here,what would ever make you think that.You were right I needed you more than you know. I know things are complicated right now,but even in hardships un numbered,we can still find peace."

Sarah stared into his eyes. He warmed her insides everytime she looked or thought about him. He laid back down taking Sarah in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. "We'll ask questions about eachother in the morning,you need your rest." Jareth said as he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair. All Sarah could hear was the thudding of his heartbeat in her ear,and as she drifted to sleep she could still hear it getting slower and slower as he too fell into a deep sleep.

_**Morning...**_

Jareth awoke with a start and saw Sarah lying beside him in a peaceful sleep. Something had flashed through his mind something he knew that would help him in the long run. He had given _some _of his Magic to Sarah and If he could find a way to help her awaken it,she could get them back to the Labyrinth

"Sarah,wake up." He shook her lightly,and he smiled because she had mumbled something along the lines "Back,off you son-" She was definatly not a morning person. She flipped over into her pillow and Jareth only persuaded her further. "Fine!" She said beating the pillow. "What the hell do you want,it's 9:00 in the morning and it's a saturday and I won't be up till like,1:00."

"My God,you actualy sleep in that late?!" Jareth said incredulously.

"Yes,only on saturday though." Sarah said as she muffed her head back into the pillow. "Well not today,you suggested we know more about eachother and we will,and I believe I have found the answer in which you can help me get to the castle." Sarah turned the right side of her face and opened an eye."Really?"

"Really." It was a very serious statement. Sarah stared into nothingness for a while before her head snapped up.

"Well then,get on with it,you can ask your question first." Jareth had a feral grin on his face before he looked like he was choosing his words wisely. "Did you ever think about me after the Labyrinth,Sarah?"

She looked directly at him. "Ye--Yes I did,almost all of the time." Sarah looked out her window now. Jareth smirked and decided to leave it be. "Your turn." "How old are you,you haven't aged since I last saw you?" Jareth put his hand under his chin as if thinking intently. "By standard fae years I would be 982,but in your standard human years I believe it would be 32." Sarah's jaw dropped and Jareth smirked again. "Your immortal?"

"Ah,you are supposed to ask only one question,but I can let this slide. Yes I am immortal but I can be killed by iron or stronger magic spells." Jareth ran his fingers through his fresh cut hair. He noticed that Sarah's eyes darted to the scar on his chest. "You almost did die." Sarah said solemnly. "Sarah that is past now,it's my turn.What is your favorite thing to do?"

He asked hopeful to change the subject about his close incounter with death.

She looked up at him and he noticed as well that her eyes were glistening with tears. " To Be with you." Jareth _wanted _to die at that moment cause her tears killed him inside,but also his heart swelled in joy that she really did love him. He took her into his arms."Sarah,I will always be here for you,no matter what,do you hear me,_no matter what_!"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you ,thank you,thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews,they mean so much,and I hope to belting out more and more of this story for you guys so just hold on hug_

_Bye for now,WC_


	9. Midnight Air

_**The Labyrinth... **_

The decaying in the labyrinth had become worse since Jareth's absence. Bodies of goblins could be seen for miles up and down the streets of Goblin City. The road had become dry and cracked beyond repair it had seemed. Any remaining vegetation in the labyrinth had dried up from the lack of water. The castle had grown hollow and eerily quiet,there were no inhabitants anywhere to be seen.

From a distance the castle looked like nothing more than a deserted building. The sky had turned a rusted deep scarlet color with an orange tint and lightning flashed across the sky at every second.

The forests surrounding had turned an ominous midnight black and the trees were barren of any life,anything still living around that area would not even dare think about entering.

And somewhere on the outer lands a princess stood at her window laughing. Laughing at the destruction she had helped create,laughing at the the new virtual hell the labyrinth had become,laughing at the darkness in every direction. It made her soul feel good.

Somewhere in the sick twisted part of her mind,she felt good,knowing that she was helping make Jareth's life also a living hell. This was to be their kingdom,not that bastard's that called himself a king. Despite how powerful he had been,something had made it easy to break the barrier he had built around himself.

And that is just what they did. They would find the cause of his generosity and destroy it before it destroyed them,and now where ever he was he surely would not be missed by any living thing within the labyrinth walls,which was eventually...nothing.

_**Aboveground...**_

Jareth had left Sarah sleeping soundly as he exited out her window,careful not to make a sound he pulled it down a bit to keep the midnight air from flowing in,and just enough so he could get back in again.

The backyard was a vast field of trees almost as far as the eye could see. It was the typical country,no one around for miles. The moonlight glistened everything in silver and he could see the light bugs flashing in the distance as well as almost right in front of his face. It reminded him of the dream he had the night before Sarah had called him.

He had changed a considerable amount in the past 2 weeks,and it seemed Sarah had too.

From what she had told him Karen was the demon of the family,and her father had been completely oblivious to the things that woman had been doing behind his back. And besides,what had he been able to do about it?

But now everything that she had been doing was finally brought to light.

Being appalled by what he had heard,Sarah's father finally made the choice to divorce her and set things right between them. There was no place for someone like that to be in a family of their stature,and it was no image for her son either. Robert had full custody of Toby now and that had brought some brighter light into Sarah's life knowing that Karen would not be around to torment them any longer. And If Sarah was happy,Jareth was too.

But he still had his own things to tend to and as of the moment he didn't have the luxuries of doing so,for his connection with the labyrinth was cut off,as well as his magic. But he had,what he hoped would be a solution to _his _problem. Sarah.

As he had figured out Sarah had some of his magic hidden deep within her mind and for her to be able to access that power would take great concentration. That 'some' being just a touch,would help him greatly,and since it was his magic within her he would be able to help control it,not use it. But he couldn't rush right into it,it would take time as everything would.

He just feared how his labyrinth looked,and worse,he hoped it was still existent.

But he drawled that conclusion quickly from his head,because if the labyrinth ceased to exist,he would be dead and apparently he wasn't.

He took a deep breath and laid down in the cool grass. He had never felt grass like this before,it wasn't like the corse yellow grass that grew in the underground,it was lush and dark green. The scent of it reminded him of Sarah and he didn't know why. He stared up at the sky,taking in it's beauty and depth. It seemed endless,with countless stars dancing across.

The beauty of the human world varied greatly from the underground,and it was astounding. He constantly inhaled the fall scent,smiling to himself as he tried to name all of the things that would be associated to it here compared to a fall in the underground.

* * *

Sarah rolled over to her side and ran her hands over where Jareth should have been she opened her eyes instantly,finding he was nowhere to be seen. A moment of fear ripped through her before she saw the window opened slightly. Hurriedly she pulled on her robe and walked over to the window staring out at the silver landscape.

She saw Jareth lying in the grass with his arms behind his head. The Goblin King actually climbed through the window she thought to herself as she pulled it up slightly to climb through herself. He looked so peaceful lying there,compared to times when his face would bear an expression of pain while he slept. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as she stood over him.

She felt strangely refreshed all of a sudden.

It was like she had held a bottle of alcohol up to her nose for a second. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling not noticing Jareth staring directly at her. When she opened them she stared back into iced mismatched pools. "I believe you are beginning to feel the magic within you." He said softly as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Well if that's what it feels like,I like it." She said with a wild grin on her face. "That my dear,isn't the only thing that can make you feel like that..." Jareth said returning the wild grin. He noticed that she was only wearing the robe at the moment and almost nothing underneath. He had to bite his cheek in order to restrain himself from tearing the robe off of her and dragging her to the ground,little did he know Sarah was fighting the same little voice in her head that told her to do almost the same,just with a bit more details. Jareth just tore his gaze from her body and turned it to the overhead moon.

He could tell Sarah was fighting herself,she wanted him badly. He was fighting his hold stronger,not because he wanted to,because he had to. He could not make himself any vulnerable than he had already. He was also starting to understand another reason why his kingdom was disrupted,he had been too vulnerable,to blinded from what he could not get,and now that he had it,it would still have to wait.

* * *

_A/N: Well,we are getting closer and closer,and Poor Jareth,he wants Sarah so badly he can taste it...Well he can't have her yet,but he will eventually,mwahahahah!_

_Bye for now,WC_


	10. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth…**

_The sky was a horrible red color, and everything seemed distant and out of focus. He slowly started walking down the paths of his labyrinth when he come across a rotting mass lying underneath a dried up bush, and upon closer inspection he ruled out that it was a body. Flies surrounded the dead body that was once presumably one of his fateful goblins. He put his gloved hands over his nose and mouth as it took all Jareth had to keep from gagging and throwing up right on the spot. _

_He continued walking for some time, looking at all that he had failed to protect, and all the innocent lives that could have been spared. As he walked he could almost swear that he heard footsteps behind him, but each time he turned to look nothing was there. _

_As he slowly rounded the corner a gloved hand grabbed him by the throat and squeezed so hard he could feel his pulse pounding against the being's fingers._

_He gasped for breath trying to keep his eyes open enough to see who it was. _

_The enemy did have a face but wore a hooded cloak that completely masked all of their features extremely well. "You are not welcome here. Leave now!" The voice boomed, it sounded like thunder. As it turned to the side Jareth could see through his blurred vision Sarah chained to a wall, her head lying on her shoulder with what looked like blood dribbling out of her mouth... _

_She had bruises on almost all parts of her body, and she barely had on any clothing. _

_Through all the strain of trying desperately to breathe and speak and tear from this thing's grasp, the monstrous creature finally let him go. He fell to his knees, his hands instantly coming to his neck, and as he looked up the creature and Sarah had disappeared. It was using the labyrinth's abilities to their advantage. _

"_**Everything is not as it seems**__..." _

_Jareth was finding this situation to be very abstruse. How anyone had access to the labyrinth's power other than him, he had no clue, but he knew one thing...that Sarah was in trouble and she would die just like the others if he didn't reach her in time... _

Jareth's eyes snapped open. There was something about this dream that made him want to throttle anything that opposed him or his Sarah. This was it, no more time could be spared and he didn't have it in him to want to wait anymore either.

If he didn't make it to his labyrinth, he would certainly die and the labyrinth would turn into hell grounds.

He looked over at Sarah, her skin resplendent in the moonlight.

Although he hated to do this, he shook Sarah and tried to wake her up.

"Jareth?" He looked into her eyes; he could tell she had seen something. "What's wrong?" Her lip quivered and her eyes were laced with tears.

"The labyrinth... it's horrible, all that's there now is death and decay, and you were almost dead." It had sounded similar to his dream.

He gently caressed her cheek. "Now you see what we must do. The reason it is like that is because a force greater than myself has taken over, and it is searching for you as well and it will stop at nothing to see me or you dead. I can only hope that our return will be the end of the labyrinth's destruction." Sarah's gaze quickly shot at him.

"You mean you aren't sure that if you can stop these people from destroying everything?" Sarah's hopelessness increased as Jareth shook his head slowly.

"I draw my magic from the labyrinth itself, we are connected in ways, but if it is incapable of surviving and I don't have magic at all, then there is no way of I have to find this thing at the source. They have drained my magic, and they are slowly killing the labyrinth off. Destroying all of the life in and around the labyrinth, until there will be nothing left at all and I don't have much time, and if you would kindly appreciate it, I would like to be able to see if you're...my magic is still alive in you."

Jareth turned from her and grabbed his chest, it was almost like it hurt to breathe, and he knew that it was the effects of his magic being drained from his veins.

His body was designed to contain magic and him to be able to use it at his will, but now being stuck in this human world had took every element of magic he had left.

Sarah's body had contained it in and out of the labyrinth and showed no signs of stopping, and he had the slightest notion that she could've been part fae. He walked over to the window.

"I know that this has all been a sudden shock of over demanding issues, but I have to do my duty, I had put it off for way to long in search of you and I have finally found you, in the process I unintentionally left myself open for attacks such as this and now I find that I need your help." He turned to her with deep sincerity in his eyes.

"I really hate to put you through this Sarah my dear, but I really haven't any choice." Jareth gripped her hand and brushed his lips ever so lightly across her skin.

Sarah's heart very nearly stopped.

"It's the least I could do." She walked over to him and put her arms around his chest.

"I really do love you, you know. You really did a good job of pissing me off the first time around but you finally found my good side." She said as he stroked her hair.

"I always knew you'd warm up to me." Jareth smiled earning rolled eyes from the woman in his arms. "There's that arrogant jerk I know." She said playfully slapping his chest.

"As much as I'd like to have you in my arms to look at for the rest of my life, it would make the task at hand very progressive if we started now." Jareth said pulling away and looking at his ensemble.

"And I'm in dreadful need of my own clothes, don't get me wrong, you humans have a great assortment of fashionable wear, but it just doesn't suit me." He put on a sheepish grin.

He grabbed her hand. "Can you feel it Sarah? It's right there! Will everything in you and anything you want will appear." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

She could almost feel it, and then she found the release. She felt Jareth let go of her hand and she heard a small chuckle escape his throat. She opened her eyes to find him sitting on her bed dressed in the white poet's shirt with the v-line neck going all the way to his abdomen and the very _tight_ black pants she remembered he wore when they first met.

Her eyes went back to his chest, he also wore the pendant she remembered and underneath it was the very obvious scar, and his hair seemed to blend right in as if he had, had the cut all of his life.

"You did it!" he said smiling.

"Wow. That has got to be one of the weirdest feelings ever." Sarah said opening and closing her hand as if trying to release some kind of ache.

He stood up. "Yes, that is how it starts out, and then you start to get a feel for it soon after and it becomes a second nature, like breathing." He said inhaling and exhaling to emphasize the point.

"I can transport us to the labyrinth by will?" Sarah asked in between shock and fascination.

Jareth nodded. "Anything and everything you want will happen, but the magic you have will only last for a short while so let's use this to get there. Just do what you did before." Jareth said as he pulled her close to his chest and closed his eyes as well.

Soon he felt the rough wind against his face and he could almost smell the dry dirt and death all around, it was all for real this time around though. He heard Sarah gasp, and he was almost afraid to open his eyes. But he braced himself for the inevitable blow of the sight before him. It was **exactly **like his dream, the dried up bush, the dead goblin, the horror of it all, from dream form projected right into his life.

He tried to gather magic, but the labyrinth screamed in his head for him to stop. The horrendous images from that god awful dream he had flashed through his mind of Sarah dead, and the princess sitting in his throne, staring down at the body beneath her feet and _him_ being chained to a wall, and all of a sudden he was out of breath. He fell back against a wall for support, and Sarah finally turned around to see him. "Jareth!" She ran to him and pulled him down slowly. She watched as his chest heaved for breath and he was sweating profusely. She used the end of her shirt to wipe his brow.

"Oh God Jareth, what are we going to do?"


	11. Mazes

(_A/N: I am so sorry for the super loooooonnnngggg wait,It is really hard to keep the story juicy.I have been on this story like you wont believe,writing and rewriting until it is right so just bear with me as bring this story back to the light...)_

Sarah opened her eyes and stood up. She was horrified at the state the labyrinth was in. It wasn't adventurous of full of suprises anymore,in fact it was a nightmare. Every innocent aspect about it had been erased. She was at the same exact spot when she first entered the maze,and it looked nothing like back then.

She looked down at Jareth,a few moments ago he had looked almost as healthy as Sarah had ever seen him and now he was deathly pale. He hadn't moved at all since they arrived and almost looked like he was dead.

She could see his chest rise and fall,so that had to mean he was unconscious. Sarah was easily getting this eeriy feeling every time she turned her back in any direction,and she desperately wished Jareth would wake up. She walked a little ways along the wall to see if the worm would still be there,and found nothing. Wiping her brow she walked a little further hoping she hadn`t reached him yet,feeling and hearing the ground crack underneath her feet with each step.

She finaly found the hole,but the worm was nowhere to be seen.

She put her eye up to the hole and saw little to no light coming through,but as soon as she did she recoiled from the stench imeadiately making itself known. It had to mean only one thing :Death.

Reluctantly she put her hand inside the hole. She yanked her hand back and hissed in pain,she looked at her finger which was beading with blood. She could only imagine what she pricked her finger on,certainly not a needle she thought. Again she put her hand in carefully and felt around for whatever had stabbed her finger. She felt something and pulled it out,it looked like a small bag with crystals sticking out the sides. Whoever had put this here had most likely put it for safe keeping. _Hoggle. _She banished the thought so she wouldn't cry.

She hadn`t heard from him or anyone else at all since her last visit,it seemed that they had just dissapeared. She knew Jareth had nothing to do with anything that was happening to the Labyrinth.

Jareth had been talking about a princess,but that was all she knew. Sighing she slid to the ground in thought. It was getting dark fast and it was beyond freezing,she pulled her knees up to her chest to try and warm up,but it was no use. It went from sweltering to almost below zero. She was mentally exhausted and tried hard to keep awake, yawning she shook herself and went to lay by Jareth.

He was still unconscious,and even in the freezing night air his brow glistened with sweat under the light of what appeared to be the moon,but his body shivered. It was a sign he had some kind of fever,and she instinctively pulled him closer to her so they would both be warm. His heartbeat was soothing but was sounding almost irregular,and she wondered if he would make it through his own labyrinth alive...

_You Have No Power Over Us..._

Jareth regained consciousness gasping and stared into the eyes of a very startled Sarah. "Jareth...are you,ok?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What in the bloody hell happened?!" He whispered grabbing the back of his head.

She stared at him in wonder. "I transported us here,and you looked like someone had punched you in the gut,and then you passed out,I should be asking _you _what happened." Sarah bit out standing up. He tried thinking back to the point where it had all went blank,and remembered seeing a face,a very familiar face at that,blood,and death. It threatened his stomach,and he had a deep fear for Sarah`s life.

"When was the last time you seen a doctor,or whatever it is you people use here for health?" Sarah said out of the blue snapping him out of his thoughts.

Jareth stood up as well. "You and I both know I have been around for _quite_ some time,so I have no idea,why?"

Sarah was scraping at something in the dirt,and then looked up at him. "Well your not well,and you passing out like that,it isn`t good at all,how are we going to get through this?" She looked up at the what she could see of the rising sun and sighed.

" Look Sarah,I'm fine,all I'm worried about is keeping you safe and finding these bastards and getting rid of them,now come on we have to get going." He started walking alongside the walls running his hands against it. She stared at him and stifled a giggle,but Jareth heard it none the less and sighed. "Stop that Sarah,I don`t have magic so I can't get us to the castle so we both have to do it the old fashioned way,and your magic isn`t strong enough to telaport us anywhere now." Jareth said still gliding his hands along the walls. They kept walking for what felt like forever,she remembered when she had come here for the first time,it seemed the way just went as far as the minds eye could imagine. The rest of the walk was silent but many things were running through each others mind.

Rounding corner after corner they finally made it to the garden,or what used to be a garden. The bushes looked as if they had been set on fire.

Jareth took a leaf in his hand and it crumbled. "They are slowly shaping this place into what they want,an I`m slowly losing contact with anything within the labyrinth walls." Jareth said wryly. Sarah,for a sudden moment felt sorry for the once powerful Goblin King.

"I still don`t understand why all of this is happening now." Sarah said staring at him.

Jareth turned to look at her and turned two shades paler than he normally was. Smoke was billowing nearby and he could smell the burning flesh of some unfortunate soul. "They are close." Was all he managed to croak out at the moment.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I want you to know,that what ever might happen during our time here,I love you more than life itself. My priorities now are making sure you are safe and out of harms way. I will protect you with my life." She could see his eyes glistening. He meant that this might be the end,and he might end up dying. "Jareth,don`t you dare talk like you are going to die,we are going to make it through this you and I." She leaned up and kissed him,catching him by surprise.

"But Sarah,this isn`t your battle to fight. I realize this all leads back to me. It is all my doing,and only I can fix it,I have drug you too far into this already and I will not lose you for my mistakes." He said pulling away from her. "How do you think I feel,I don`t want to lose you for trying not to lose me,I really not worth that much." Sarah said trying to make herself sound serious only to hear Jareth make a clicking sound with his tongue.

He tapped his chin with his fingers."Now you will have to listen to me,when I tell you to stay put,you must do so,no questions asked. The time has come." He grabbed her hand a squeezed and they started toward the point of smoke.

***

Jareth came to the corner with Sarah right behind him. This was a part of the labyrinth that had been warped,so things as he knew them had been changed around.

As he peered around he could see some sort of creature that he had never seen once before in the labyrinth,undoubtedly one of the princess's minions. It was sitting down against the wall by the roaring fire sound asleep. And just as he had suspected,a small goblin skeleton was lying in the middle of the pit. A pang of guilt struck him before turning into a fiery rage. "Ok,now,Sarah one of the guards is close by,I will try and rid of him while you look to see if there is any entrance. Try and make it back to this spot if you can." She looked over his shoulder and shuddered. "Jareth what if he is faking,and he does know you here?"

He smiled at her. "I may have lost my magical abilities temporarily,but I can still sence other things,and I can tell you with out a doubt he is asleep,and we will have to be quiet."

He crept slowly around to the back of the where the creature was sitting before signaling Sarah to advance. He knew the only way to dispose of this creature was to ultimately kill it. He wasn`t that accustomed to killing,but when it had to be done,it was done. He wrapped his hands around it`s neck and it awoke,but before it had any time to react,he gritted his teeth and cracked it`s neck with a satisfying crunch. Releasing his grip the creature slid to the ground dead weighted. Sarah sneaked around the corner and put her back against the wall. Her eyes franticly scanned the surrounding walls until she spotted some sort of door way/gate. A smile graced her lips and she turned to run back to the previous spot.

Finally reaching Jareth she enveloped him in a hug. "I trust you`ve found it?" he said releasing from her hug. "Yeah it`s not that far,just a few feet away form where that thing was,but it is closed and I`m not sure if it is locked or not." She seemed to be lost in thought as she answered Jareth. "Well we must get going,I`m sure that they sensed the creature demise,and it wont be long until we run into more of them things." They reached the gate and Jareth stood looking it over. "it isn`t locked!" he said pushing it open.

This part was entierly different from where they were standing. It was more savage and jungle like,overgrown vines run all over the walls.

He looked back to where Sarah was standing only to see her not there,she had walked ahead of him. He followed her in shock before grabbing her arm and turned her around to look at him. "Sarah? You have to be careful."

"What,there is nothing here." She muttered. Jareth frowned. "Sarah,have you not learned from your previous visit here? There are things around every corner,and just because you cannot see them doesn`t mean they aren`t there. And it is even so more dangerous being that it is not of my creation anymore,because even I don`t know what is around, and you will not get killed on my watch." He breathed out in anger.

Sarah looked down like a scolded child. "I have told you Sarah,you mean too much to me for you to run around and act like a heroic vixen,you are not playing against me now,I wouldn`t make you again even if I wanted to. We are against something far more advanced than the both of us,and we need each other-" He stopped short when they heard screaming in the distance. Sarah`s eyes widened. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Shh,we have to be quiet." he bent low bringing her down with him. "Jareth,I`m starting to get really freaked out,who are these people or-things and what the hell do they want?!" She in fact was on the verge of shaking from being so scared.

As much as she loved Jareth,she would have done anything to be at her house in her warm bed,anywhere but here. "I don`t know,and I don`t intend for us to be near that thing either,but we must press on." They walked further still down endless rows of walls. It was getting darker all along the way,and with each passing minute and every step closer Sarah was beginning to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jareth on the other hand was willing to keep going,building up his feelings toward these callus inhuman beasts. When the time come that they met face to face he would be prepared to unleash pure unfiltered hell.

They had taken over his kingdom and they would get the deserved punishment. And that moment was as close as ever now as the came to the last corner. "Ok,I want you to stay here. I don`t know how to tell you if I`ll be back at a certain time,or how to signal cause there for me is no magic involved anywhere on my part. But just wait for me and try not to seen."

Just as he was about to leave a male voice sounded out from what seemed to be nowhere. " 'Try not to be seen?!' Isn`t this just the cutest thing you have ever _seen_?" Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin and shrank back behind the leaves. "I know you two have been out here for quite some time,you look like mice running a maze. All this lovey dovey 'I will protect you' is just sweet nothings that have no meaning,it truly disgusts me to no end." Jareth looked all around to find the owner of the surrounding voice,he knew that this magic was too advanced. "Why have you done this,who are you,what is it that you want from me that you don`t already have,exactly?" The sound of laughing was heard all around. "What do I want,I want this entire realm to obey me,and I want that beautiful 'vixen' of yours. I do love a feisty woman you know,she seems fun,and you seem to favor the saying you don`t know what you have until it is gone." Sarah started screaming and Jareth turned to see another creature grabbing her and wrapping his hands over her mouth pulling her away.

"Sarah!" Jareth started towards her only to find he could not move. Around him the voice cackled. All hell was beginning to break loose.

(_Dun,dun,dun)_

_(A/N 2 : I am happy to be back on this,and it seems to be going fairly well,and don`t throw things at me cause I can`t update fast enough,I will be back)_

_ByE for nOw,WC_


	12. A Grand Entrance and a Deadly Exit

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own The Labyrinth,or any of it`s characters except the ones you hear about created in this fanfiction story such as _**Trave**_,It is intended to be enjoyed by the reader,as I enjoy writing it. And without anything else being said,here is this story for you to enjoy. :)_

Jareth,for the first time in his life was completely and utterly afraid. If something were to happen to Sarah it would surely kill him. He tried moving every part of his body but nothing would comply.

"Ah,seems I have struck a chord. She must be the bane of your existence,she must have been the reasons it was so easy and so hard to overtake this pathetic excuse for a kingdom." The voice seemed to get closer and closer to him yet he could hear him in his head. Jareth balled his fists. "You seemed so vulnerable yet so well guarded,it still continues to puzzle me." Was all that was said followed by a light chuckle. Jareth finally could feel a presence.

"Are you that much of a coward not to show your face?" Jareth growled.

"I wouldn't be mocking someone given the position your in." The man was now behind him,he could almost feel the evil radiating off of this man. "She is very beautiful,and I understand why you would love someone like her,but as the saying goes,you can`t have your cake and eat it too. I do wonder what she tastes like." The man had yet to face Jareth,and something about his voice stuck him as familiar."You dare touch her and you will regret ever feeling a thing."Jareth gritted his teeth. The man stepped in front of Jareth and he could not believe who he was looking at.

"K-Kevin?" The man chuckled "Ah,you remembered my name,well my 'human' name that is,my real name is Trave." He smiled and winked at Jareth. Jareth watched his eyes changed from brown to a sickly neon green and his hair change from blond to dark red.

"But,you and Karen,I though you were human?" Jareth was confused.

"What happened to your accomplice,'princess' Talania?" Jareth asked actually concerned about the conniving bitch. He heard Trave do something in between a chuckle and a scoff.

"Dead. But really,why the hell would you be worried about _her_. She was just almost as snobby as I heard Sarah to be." He said looking at Jareth out of the corner of his eye.

He could tell Jareth was clearly angered by the way he narrowed his eyes at him.

"You have really pushed the last button,you take my powers,you take my land,and now you are planning on taking Sarah from me?!" Jareth all but screamed at him.

"It`s not my fault an old man like you can`t take care of his own property,blinded by heartache and feeling sorry for yourself is what helped me steal everything from you. If you look at it from my point of view,it was your own fault you lost everything,and from the looks of it you aren't getting any better seeing as I have continued taking everything from you almost without any effort at all." Jareth let out a long sigh.

"Look,if it means this much to you to watch someone practically lose their mind over someone they care about,and love every minute of it with a cruel heart,then I will agree to share some of this land with you. Let this end now,you have had your fun,I need my powers back and I would appreciate it is you would let this go and settle it now."

"Really? Be as it may,I just wanted to watch you and Sarah suffer and you're right,I got just that. I pissed Sarah off through Karen. Karen was just a plaything,she did try really hard but it just didn't satisfy me enough,it is just something,though she did real well in pissing Sarah off. My she is a spirited one isn't she? I wanted something fresh,something pure,uncorrupted." Trave looked up and grinned from ear to ear revealing his pointed teeth. Jareth was disgusted and angered beyond anything,he couldn't imagine this vile creature lying a finger on Sarah.

"What exactly do you want with her,why don`t you just kill me and get it over with,and leave her alone?"

"Ah,see now." Trave said wagging his finger in Jareth's face.

"I want to kill you on the inside first,hurt her and make you die inside slowly,and what fun would it be if I went ahead and killed you,you wouldn't suffer and you wouldn't see the fun I would have with your little Sarah."

Trave looked at the ground and beamed at the scene running though his head. Jareth tried reaming himself free but to no avail,he still stood in place held by some magic force field. Trave then looked up at Jareth with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you doing that,you know you aren't getting away,why do you think you're better than me?" He walked over to Jareth and grabbed his throat and squeezed.

"You have pissed me off more times than I can count Jareth,you don`t deserve to be a king,and your reign as one is about to end. I almost killed you once and that didn't work,but this time you won`t cheat death so easily." He released Jareth and watched him gasp for breath.

Trave scratched his chin thoughtfully and a wicked smile graced his lips.

"I know! After I let you watch my fun with Sarah,I will kill you and let _her _watch. How does that all sound,high and mighty _Goblin King_?" Jareth looked calm on the outside but was raging inside,heat rushed through his veins as he tried to keep his composure,he would just have to play along.

"Trave you are a disgrace to every Fae living,you would be overthrown if you ever thought of being a king. You keep talking like you are so big and bad,why don`t you just go ahead and do it,show me you aren't just looks and a big mouth."

Jareth feeling stronger than before watched Trave's expression change five times before changing finally to pure hatred. Trave made a fist and Jareth felt his muscles tense and his insides felt like they were on fire,he tried his best to keep from screaming in pain but the pain was stronger than his will.

"You think I`m just all talk now Jareth?" He was answered by a groan of pain by Jareth.

Trave smiled as he watched Jareth writhe in pain. He snarled and made his fist tighter making the pain even more unbearable for Jareth. He moved his fist toward him and Jareth stopped right at his face.

"I think it is about time to meet your fate." Trave chucked lightly cracking his knuckles and punched him in the gut making him double over in even more pain,he snapped his fingers and Jareth had his hands in cuffs.

"Pathetic loser." He said before dragging Jareth behind him.

**

Sarah had been dragged all the way into a dark and damp prison with only a few lit torches lighting the way. The thing dragging her looked horribly grotesque even in what little light she could actually see,it had drool dripping from it`s mouth every step of the way. It reminded Sarah of a big over fed hairless dog,she had to keep the will to vomit deep in the back of her mind. The chains wrapped around her wrists were cutting into the skin causing them to sting and bleed,but the best choice to express what she was feeling was to be very quiet. Of course in the beginning she had screamed till her throat was sore but that was until the thing that grabbed her actually looked at her,she did not want to piss this thing off. Really,what the hell could she do against whatever these creeps were.

Like Jareth had said before,this wasn't him she was against,for he himself was against it as well. She was scared for her life as well as Jareth's and she wished with everything in her that he was with her again. She knew there was nothing she could do at this moment,as much as she wanted everything to be OK again,she knew that there would be no comfort anywhere here for a long time if Jareth didn't win. They finally stopped at a big metal door and the creature dragging took the end of the chains and clasped them to the wall so he could go and unlock it and she wouldn't get away. Damn! She had hoped this thing was as stupid as it looked,but as it turned out she was again,wrong. The creature looked at her and did something that looked like a smile and then leaned over and pushed the grand sized doors open with ease.

"Ah,Caman you finally got the little bitch here,was she much trouble?" Trave said beaming from the top of the staircase. The beast shook it's head and scurried away to a corner vanishing into the darkness.

Trave walked down from his throne and ran his finger over Sarah's cheek. She yanked her face away from him and spit at his feet.

"Oh,come now,is that any way to treat you future king?" He smiled and backhanded her causing her to cry out and glare hatefully up at him. He looked her in the eyes and got closer to her.

"You don`t remember me do you?" Sarah studied his face and couldn't find anything familiar about it at all.

"No I don't,should I?" She could feel goosebumps all over her skin from the look in his eyes. He turned from her and summoned a crystal.

"Look in this,it should jog you memory." Sarah stared into the crystal,and was completely appalled but what played before her.

The scene before her played her sneaking into the house across the street,sneaking up the stairs,looking through the crack at Karen and the man in the bed,trying to sneak back out,being yanked by the man,Karen standing over her,Jareth flying through a window,A gun being cocked and pointed at her,a shot being fired and a body hitting the floor. Sarah looked away with wide tear filled eyes.

"You,you were the man Karen was with and you were the one who shot Jareth,you bastard!" She screamed and swung the chains almost striking Trave in the face. He grabbed the end of the chains to stop them from being swung and smiled.

"You don`t like me very much now,do you,well you will learn to soon enough." Sarah mustered the most evil glare she could manage. "Where`s Jareth?" Trave pointed over to the wall beside his throne. Jareth was on his knees facing the ground. She stared wide eyed in Jareth`s direction. "Jareth,Jareth I`m here! Jareth?" Trave clicked his tongue. "I`m sorry dear,his is unconscious at the moment."

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed.

"Nothing that would damage him too much. You you like to see him." Sarah nodded and tried to wipe away her tears. He grabbed the chains and yanked Sarah up the stairs causing her to stagger all the way up. Once they got to the top Sarah yanked away from him and ran to Jareth's side.

His arms were chained above his head,and his shirt was torn open revealing bruises on his abdomen and chest. The worst bruise was on the left side of his chest,and it probably ment that a few ribs were broken. She gently lifted his face up to hers and saw blood running down from his nose and lip. She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes at this sight.

"Oh Jareth!" It slammed her hard knowing that Trave did this to him,and his couldn't do anything to stop him since he was against magic without magic. She stood up and ran full force at Trave slightly taking him by surprise.

"You smug bastard,why would you do that to him, he can't do anything to _YOU?!"_ Trave growled at her and grabbed her wrists making the chains cut deeper,and made her wince in pain. "You will not speak to me like that,that is what happened to him,he thought he could get away talking to me any way he liked,and I`m still not through with him or you. I`m going to hurt you and make him watch,and them kill him afterward,how does that sound?" He smiled at her and waved his hand over Jareth's head causing him to come to.

He lifted his head weakly and looked at Sarah stuggling to keep his eyes open.

"I'm so sorry Sarah." He let his head fall again. Sarah felt her soon dry eyes fill with tears again.

"Jareth,it isn't your fault,you were unmatched." She turned her gaze back to Trave and spit at him again.

"Ok,that is it,I have held back my anger long enough. Jareth,ready to see what`s going to happen to your precious Sarah?" Trave dragged her back down the stairs took the chains and tied them to the wall around a hook.

"I told you this was coming."

He traced her face with his fingers,and took Sarah by surprise by lip locking her. This was like a horrible nightmare in real life,she tried to tear away from him and his mouth,but he held strong. He reached for the buttons on her shirt,and instead of unbuttoning the shirt he ripped the front open revealing her bra. Gasping she looked over Trave's shoulder and saw Jareth trying to get his arms free,but she could also see his face was showing the pain he felt. Sarah continued trying her best to get free of Trave but he was pushing himself onto her,making her scream in anger.

She didn't know what was driving Jareth,but she knew it had to be strong.

Sarah's scream had seen a jolt of electricity to his heart and that was driving him,to see Trave's dead body at his feet was driving him.

Jareth got to his feet and tried pulling his hand free only to put himself in more pain. Swearing to himself,he tried it again and got his palm out of the bottom. He could see blood trickling down his arm,but it was well worth it.

He looked down at Trave and Sarah,Sarah was trying her best to get the fiend off of her but he was proving too strong for her. If Jareth,a man,couldn't beat him,a little woman like Sarah stood no chance at all. Jareth looked back up and tried to pull the rest of his hand out. He got one hand free,bloody and burning,but he was almost free.

He slid his palm out the bottom of the other cuff the same way and wiped his wrists on his shirt leaving a blood stain. He staggered over to his throne,Trave had dubbed his,and lifted a small door that contained his father's sword and slid it slowly out of it's sheathe. His father had only ever used this sword if what he was against was too powerful for him to handle on his own.

He grasped the swords hilt tight and slowly crept down the stairs. He caught Sarah's eye and put his finger to his lips. He crept over to where Trave and Sarah were standing and raised the sword above his head. As he was about to strike down and before he had any time to react,he was shocked by a wave of electricity and slammed into a wall dropping the sword. As he fell to his knees he coughed up some blood. Wiping it away and spitting it out,Jareth got back to his feet.

"Did you really think I was that stupid? How rude." Trave said cracking his knuckles again. Jareth bent over out of breath looking for where he had dropped the the sword. He could hear a sneaked approach from behind and turned around as fast as he could,Trave's smile greeted him along with the sword now pointed straight at his heart.

Jareth slowly raised his hands above his head and could hear Sarah's gasp of horror at the sight before her. He could not believe this,the only way to kill Trave now turned against him. Trave really knew all the stops,and he was very headstrong. Jareth wanted nothing more now than to take this boy over his knee and show him who's boss,but this was no game,Trave was out for blood and wasn't going to stop until someone ended up dead. Well,two could play at this game,Jareth had many reasons to kill him.

"It is high time you are shown that you aren't the ruler of me." Trave rolled his eyes at Jareth and scoffed.

"Really,just what do you plan on doing seeing as I have the upper hand,looks like you are all just talk now." Jareth looked at the ground raging as a thought ran through his head. He just prayed this boy wasn't as smart as he looked. Jareth turned his mismatched gaze back up at Trave and stared him in the eyes,he was taking his time,trying to get his mind off of things.

He could see Sarah out of the corner of his eye trying her best to break free. He gritted his teeth and continued to stare Trave down. A deadly smirk was slowly creeping it`s way on Jareth's face.

"What the hell are you smiling about old man?" Trave said as the smile on _his_ face vanished.

"Oh nothing,just thinking." He said as his smirk grew into and evil smile.

"Really,that's something you can actually do." Trave replied smugly. Jareth's smile faltered but still remained on his face. He was really starting to get under his skin. He stepped closer to Trave making him take a step back,and he was the one with the sword,it was working slowly but surely.

"What are you doing?" Trave looked over at Sarah as if she could do something as well.

"Feeling a bit uneasy, now what could I do to you that would make you feel that way?" Trave looked at Jareth suspiciously.

Jareth then felt power flow from the rage building up deep with in him. He jumped toward the left of Trave making the sword fly from his hand and leave Trave guessing. He then jumped back and grabbed the sword in mid air. Trave caught wind of what was happening and slammed his elbow to Jareth's ribs making him groan in pain and collaps to his knees. He bent over this time with sword still in hand a coughed up more blood. All he heard was Trave's cackle of laughter all around the room now. He then yelled and swung the sword upwards causing Trave to take another step back.

"Now,this is what I have been waiting for the whole time,at least you'll die trying."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Jareth stood up and had his back to Trave,and slowly tried to take a breath. "Trave,I`m sorry you never got you chance to rule. It's not my problem,you didn`t get picked to be ruler. And from the looks of it you aren't ever going to get the chance to rule."

"What do you mean I`m not going to get the chance." Trave said through gritted teeth. "The expression on your face will the one you die with." Jareth smirked.

"What?! You are going insane."

"Am I?" Jareth glanced over at him before looking over at Sarah. He raised his arm and before Trave even had time to look the sword came flying at him and sliced through his neck,and dragged him to the wall behind him before getting stuck in the concrete. Trave's eyes went wide as blood poured from his mouth and he felt his heart beat it's last. Jareth walked over to the body and knelt down. Sarah could see a blue light emit from Trave's body and enter Jareth's,she squinted from the bright light that enveloped him.

Jareth gasped as he felt the magic flow in his veins again,he felt his ribs mend and his lungs heal. He felt alive again,and it was a feeling that he thought he would never get to experience again. The blue light slowly dimmed and faded leaving Jareth standing there. He turned and looked at her and smiled,he looked like a new person. His mismatched eyes were bluer,his blond hair was brighter and not to mention back in the long unruly mane he had before. He walked over to her and caressed her face gently,he waved his hands over her and the chains and wounds on her wrists were gone,and her clothes changed into a fresh shirt and jeans.

"Sarah,It's back,my powers are finally restored,Trave is dead and will live the afterlife in the fiery pits of hell." He said through gritted teeth. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It really is back,before you were just a shell of yourself, now everything can be returned to normal." Jareth looked at her now with a pained expression.

"There is one thing that I need confirmed before anything is to be restored,my dear Sarah." Sarah looked up into his eyes and knew immediately what he meant and gasped,either in shock or horror.

"Well Sarah,do you love me,and are you willing to spend the rest of you life here in The Underground with me and be my queen?" Jareth asked more seriously in his life than ever before. Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Jareth I do,wait,what will happen to Toby and my Dad?" Jareth scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Sarah,I can't promise that each's life will be great,but I can wipe their minds of Karen,and wipe her mind of them and give different backgrounds." Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Will they remember me?" He rubbed his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. "Only if you want them to." Sarah looked down clearly trying to decide.

"I want them to remember me just a little,not enough to make them really miss me,just for Toby to know I was some influence in his life." She said as she choked back tears.

"It is done my sweet." and he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

The two walked over to a window and watched as the Labyrinth slowly sprang back to life.


End file.
